


Daddy's Lil' Monster

by a_vause1980



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bottom Quinn, Bratting, Butt Plugs, Collars, D/s, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fingering, Leashes, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Ivy, Vibrators, Vines, Wax Play, dd/lg, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn get back from a robbery but while Quinn wants to play Ivy is all business. Can Harley entice Ivy into more fun activites.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest story I've written so far and for a brand new fandom. There is no way I could have done it without SuperWoman0124! She kept me going with ideas and suggestions galore. Thank You!

Poison Ivy punched the glass case in front of her than pulled out a large diamond, holding it to the light examining it. Her glove cast a green tint to the clear stone in her hand. Ivy puckered her perfect pink lips and air kissed the stone on her hand. She slipped it into the bag that hung over her shoulder with the other items, then turned to see her partner in crime.

Harley Quinn was cartwheeling across the counter, a blur of color until something pretty caught her eye. She stopped handstanding over the necklace below her. Her blue and pink pigtails swinging in front of her face, obscuring her view slightly. Jumping down in front of it, she smashed through the glass with her fist; her slender, pale fingers grabbing the necklace from its holder. The black fingerless leather gloves were a stark contrast against her skin. She turned a satisfied smile on her face, red lipstick smeared slightly, showing it to Ivy who nodded and raised an eyebrow in agreement.

Quinn tossed the necklace to Ivy she caught it and dropped it in the bag. The two walked, case to case, snatching items and giggling to each other showing of the item they found. Suddenly, Ivy looked towards the front door she heard sirens; and where there are sirens, there is The Batman. Usually when he shows up, one or both of the women always end up getting hurt Ivy knew they had to get out of there quick.

“Hey Harley! We gotta go!” Ivy said, tossing her long red locks over her shoulder towards the exit.

“Really, Red? We’re just getting to the good stuff!” Harley said pouting.

“I know Harls, but the big bad bat is on his way and we both know what happens when he gets here.”

Quinn picked up her baseball bat, letting it lay across the back of her shoulders, her hands hanging over the ends. As she walked towards the exit, Ivy eyed her up and down taking in every curve. Ivy loved the way the fishnet stockings hugged her long legs the bits of tattoos peeking out through the small holes and rips. Harley always walked as if she was on a runway, one stilettoed foot in front of the other.

Hips swaying in the tiny red and blue sequin shorts. Her black studded belt sitting on her hips and the “Daddy’s Lil’ Monster” tee shirt showing the tiniest glimpse of her incredibly toned stomach which also had all the right rips in all the right places. A studded black shoulder holster peaked out from underneath the matching red and blue jacket, and her bleached blonde hair pulled up into ponytails one side ends dipped pink the other baby blue.

Ivy stood there in a daze until Harley walked by, placing a finger underneath the redhead’s jaw, pushed it closed and whispered, “Careful, Red. You're droolin’.”

Ivy shook her head, getting rid of the haze and thinking to herself ‘I’m supposed to be the one with the pheromone dust.’

She followed Quinn up the stairs to the roof, the sirens were getting closer they knew they had to get moving. The pair looked at each other, Quinn with that crazy look in her eye that Ivy knew was gonna be trouble.

“Race ya, Pammy?” Harley said her tongue slightly sticking out in a devilish grin.

“Oh yeah,” Ivy raised an eyebrow, “you’re on, Pumpkin.”

They both went running at full speed and with both women being somewhat excellent gymnasts, it is always a close race. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, leaping over each other Quinn would flip landing on the top of a vent only to lookup and see Ivy soar over her. They finally made it back to their hideout, Harley stood there at the door bat over her shoulder leaning against the frame as Ivy finally came into view.

“Hiya, Red! Gettin’ a little slow there, huh?”

“Not fair, Harls! I have this extra bag I’m carrying.”

Harley open and closed her hand, “blah, blah, blah,” over dramatically mocking Ivy,

Ivy bumped into Harley hard, hitting her in the stomach with the bag.

“Hmph, take it easy Red.”

Ivy just looked over her shoulder and smiled at Harley. They sat down at the table they had one leg was missing so it was being held up by mostly boxes. The warehouse they were crashing in wasn’t the best or cleanest. It was actually repulsive but they did the best they could. Ivy had vines covering the ceiling and the walls flowers bloomed pink and red they hung down almost to the floor. They had a bathroom with a huge clawfoot tub in it and nothing really worked in the kitchen although enough to make some kinds of food. Ivy had her greenhouse full of all the hybrid plants and Harley used the rest of the warehouse as a playroom swinging from vine to vine.

Ivy dumped the contents of the bag on the table and Harley started picking out her favorite pieces and trying them on and Ivy did the same. After about ten minutes or so, they got bored of the all the jewelry they stole and Quinn decided she was going to take a bath. She headed towards the bathroom but since the warehouse had no walls, it was basically just a tub in the middle of the floor. Ivy pushed all the stolen merchandise off the table, back into the bag. She pulled out the newspaper because she was looking for the next place they were gonna hit. She thought maybe a bank this time, get some money and maybe they could finally afford to stay someplace nice.

Ivy watched as Harley sat on the edge of the tub, turning on the water and testing the temperature with her hand, adjusting it till it was just right. Ivy could see the steam rising, creating a haze around the blonde and the light from the flood lamp outside streamed through one of the windows. Ivy was able to see every move Harley made and she watched as the blonde placed one foot on the tub to unlace the black and white stiletto boots. Harley pulled the heel and tossed the boot, repeating the same motion with the second. She removed the red and blue socks off balled them up and tossed them like she was throwing a basketball.

Harley had become aware Ivy was watching her and decided to give her the show she wanted. Ivy saw her turn and face opposite of where she sat so all Ivy could see was Harley’s back. Harley undid her black studded leather belt and let it drop to the floor with a small thud. Ivy swallowed hard waiting for the next article of clothing to come off, but not before she noticed the wetness between her legs growing with every second.

The vines hanging in the bathroom started to bloom flowers before Harley’s eyes. Knowing that Ivy’s emotions and feelings are entwined with her plants, when Ivy feels things sometimes her plants show it. Harley smiled at the pink flowers that were in front of her blowing them a kiss and making sure Ivy would see.

Ivy watched as Harley hooked her thumbs on the top of her shorts, bending forward slightly and peeling them off her hips and arching her back as they dropped to the floor. Quinn lifted one foot out and kicked the garment to the side with the other. Ivy pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying her lip as her eyes stayed glued to the blonde figure. Harley’s fingers grasped the hem of her tee shirt and Ivy watched as she slowly slide it up over her torso. The muscles in Harley’s back moved beneath her almost translucent skin.

Ivy could see scars from all the previous fights the blonde had been in, and the “Property of Joker” tattoo on her shoulder blade. Harley felt one of Ivy’s vines slide up her inner thigh caressing her most sensitive parts and over her stomach. Shivers went through Harley’s whole body knowing Ivy was enjoying the show from behind her. Ivy’s eyes were pulled back to Harley’s hips and she watched as she pulled down the fishnet stockings, making sure to slowly bend all the way over to give Ivy a perfect view of her glistening swollen pussy.

Ivy was leaning forward and almost fell out of her chair as Harley stood back up and unhooked her bra, sliding the straps down each arm holding it out to the side then let it fall to the floor. She turned off the water and Ivy could see the steam rising off it filling the space that was their makeshift bathroom. Harley climbed in and lowered herself down and once seated, she laid her head against the back of the tub. The warm water felt good on her aching muscles. She tensed and relaxed each muscle, starting with her feet and moved all the way up, finally she let her eyes close.

Ivy saw the show was over and went back to her newspaper. She found an article about Bruce Wayne adding a new science wing to his company, expecting to triple his investment. Ivy wished they could pull off a robbery and get Wayne’s money. They would be set for a long time they could move away from Gotham City and start over.

Security was too tight and they didn’t have the right equipment, she decided it could never happen. She placed the newspaper down with a huff and went to her greenhouse. She watered all her babies and grabbed something for herself before returning to the planning table. Ivy decided on First Gotham Bank which was small enough to get past the security, but big enough to get a decent sized pay day. She memorized the layout of the bank already, but she began to sketch it so she could plan the entry and exit.

Harley had finished her bath, exiting the pseudo bathroom and entered their bedroom. She found a tee shirt and a pair of Batman boxers which Ivy had bought as a joke, but became Harley’s favorite thing to wear. She turned to walk back to where Ivy was sitting and then got an idea. She fished through her bag and found the small metal butt plug Ivy had given her with the red diamond handle. She made sure Ivy wasn’t looking at her and put a small amount of lube on the plug. Slowly she began to push it against the ring of muscle, loving the stretching feeling and the cold of the metal on her warm skin. Finally the toy slid in all the way, she pulled up her shorts and decided to go see if she could entice Ivy into non-robbery type activities, but she found Ivy sitting at the table pondering over the hand-drawn blueprints in front of her. Ivy’s brow was furrowed eyes glued to the makeshift blueprints.

_“Ivy,_ ” Harley said in a sing-song little girl voice, “ _ **Ivy.**_ ”

“Yes, Harley.” Ivy said, more matter-of-fact. She wasn’t annoyed but she also was not going to indulge the blonde.

“Whatcha _doin’?”_

“What do you think I’m doing, Pumpkin-Pie?”

“Not payin’ attention to me.” Harley said with a pout as she walked into the kitchen and picked up a bag of popcorn.

She made her way back to where Ivy sat and plopped on the couch that they found. Dust flew out of the cushions and into the air. Harley coughed and waved the dust from in front of her face as she tossed a piece of popcorn into the air and caught it with her mouth. Ivy was still not paying attention to Quinn, she was too engrossed in her plan.

Harley grew increasingly more impatient because she felt an ache that only Ivy could satisfy. She tossed popcorn over her head and onto the table Ivy was working on. Eventually, when Ivy didn’t notice, she tried again and this time, she got it closer. Quinn was trying to annoy Ivy and if she could annoy Ivy then Ivy would get mad and possibly punish her. The thought of this made her drip and Harley rubbed her legs together in anticipation. She tossed a few more pieces onto the table until Ivy finally decided to get up and march over to where the blonde is sitting. Ivy placed her hands on her hips and glared at Harley.

Harley stayed still and hoped she annoyed Ivy enough to get what she wanted and needed so desperately. She giggled, smiling like a child who knew she had been naughty.

“Harley Quinn, go to time out. Ten minutes. Let’s go!” Ivy said, as she pointed to the chair that sat around one of the walls, forming the only corner in the room.

Harley put the snack food down harder than necessary and let out a sigh, stomping over to the chair. She walked around the wall and sat down. She heard Ivy walk back over and sit down at the table, so Harley leaned back and peeked around the wall.

“Harley.” Ivy said in the sternest voice she could manage and made the blonde snap back onto the chair.

After about four minutes of Harley sitting there quiet, the ache grew. She needed some kind of release, so she peeked back around the corner to see Ivy completely engrossed in what she was doing. Quinn spread her legs a little wider and slid down in the chair. The handle of the toy in her ass pushed in a little further applying the smallest amount of pressure on her g-spot. She let her hand dip into the waistband of her boxers, her fingers moving down to feel how wet she actually was.   

Harley tried to swallow the moan that was building but couldn’t get the whole thing. Some of the sound escaped, and she hoped Ivy didn’t hear. Harley’s slender finger found her swollen clit and began to rub small circles, raising her other hand to cover her mouth, holding in all whimpers and moans as she rocked her hips back and forth. She moved her fingers down, pushing them inside and curling them. She added even more pressure to her g-spot and the blonde bit down on her thumb hard. She knew she had to stay quiet. Repeating the motion a few more times, she pulled her fingers out and resumed the circles.

Ivy hadn’t heard a peep from Harley in a few minutes and typically, she knew that meant she was doing something she wasn’t supposed to.

“Harley Quinn!” Ivy yelled out like a parent would looking in Quinn’s general direction.

Harley’s eyes flew open and she quickly removed her hand, turning slightly and expecting to see Ivy standing behind her. When Ivy wasn’t there, she let out the breath she had held in. The blonde sat there for a few more minutes but grew bored. She looked up to see the vines above her head and she starred a few more seconds, continuing to listen for Ivy. When Quinn didn’t hear any movement, she hopped gingerly onto the chair to reach up and take hold of the vines. The vines coiled around Harley’s arms, lifting her off the chair. She swung from them and twisted her body, playing on them like a gymnast would on a set of rings. Pulling herself up and letting one vine cradle her, she relaxed and let one leg hang. A few minutes later, she shifted herself so she could hook her legs over one loose vine and hang upside down.

Ivy felt a tickle and heard how quiet the warehouse was and knew Harley was up to no good and not listening to what she said. She got up to go see what the blonde was doing as she turned the corner, she found Harley hanging upside down by her knees with a shit-eating grin on her face.

“Harleen Francis Quinzel! You get down here this instant!” Ivy yelled.

Harley untangled herself from the vines and they lowered her down until she was standing in front of Ivy then recoiled back into the ceiling.

“Didn’t I tell you time out was for 10 minutes?”

“Yes.”

“Then, why did I catch you playing around?”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, you know what this means you aren’t going to get away scott free on this.”

Ivy grabbed Harley’s wrist and pulled her towards the couch. Harley smiled a little hoping Ivy wouldn’t see also hoping she would finally get what she had been craving since they got home. Ivy bent Quinn over the arm of the couch and she rested her chin on the musty cushion. It smelled old, but she was too excited to care. Every nerve ending was tingling, arousal and anticipation rushing through her body. Harley’s arms instinctively went out in front of her with her wrists together the action made Ivy smile.

Ivy smiled and shook her head at the Batman symbol on the shorts. She stood behind Harley, admiring the position she was in. Ass in the air, arms waiting to be restrained. She leaned, her hips against Quinn bending forward. She could feel the metal handle of the plug through the thin fabric. She placed her hands on the cushion, bringing her lips down to the blonde's ear. Harley could feel the hot breath on the shell of her ear and the pheromones that ooze from Ivy’s skin, swirling around her head.

Ivy pressed her hips into Harley causing the toy to press on all the right spots and made the blonde moan. Ivy put one hand on Harley’s hip, her fingertips touching bare skin the aloe in Ivy’s skin made her touch soft and velvety. She pushed again against Harley, this time harder and Harley bit her bottom lip to stifle another moan.

“Not yet, Harls.” Ivy whispered. She gave Harley’s earlobe a small tug with her teeth before she stood up.

Harley whimpered at the loss of contact until she felt Ivy’s fingers tug on her shorts. The blonde lifted her hips slightly to allow Ivy to remove them and they dropped to the floor, pooling around Harley’s feet. Ivy wrapped vines around Harley’s wrists, pulling tight to hold them in place.

“Now, do you know why you're gettin’ a spanking?”

“Because I didn’t listen when you said I was in time out.”

“That’s right.”

Ivy pulled her hand back and brought it down hard on Harley’s ass, a red mark formed instantly. Even though this was one of Harley’s favorite fun-ishments, the first smack was always a surprise. Harley sucked in a sharp breath, feeling the sting. She didn’t have much time to savor the delightful pain before Ivy’s hand came down again on her other cheek. The handle of the toy bobbed up and down stretching Harley further.

“Oh, fuck.” Harley gasped out.

Ivy smiled and smacked Harley again. She enjoyed the handprint she left behind on the pale skin. Quinn’s eyes closed, taking in every hit. Ivy knew Harley wanted more than just a spanking, but she wasn't ready to give in just yet. She wanted to make the blonde wait for it and to have her beg for it was half the fun. Ivy brought her hand down a few more times to make her point, then Ivy untwined the vines and let go of Harley’s wrists. She knelt down and pulled up the shorts. Harley laid there a few more seconds, still feeling the sting on her skin. Ivy knelt down so she could see Harley’s face, tucking a strand of stray hair behind the blonde ear and kissing her cheek.

“Now, are you ready to behave, Pumpkin?”

“Yes.” Harley croaked out but knew it was a lie.

Ivy went back to her planning and Harley took a minute to compose herself. She stood up and a flood of wetness poured out, so much she was sure it was trickling down her thigh. Harley sat on the couch watching Ivy, becoming engrossed in her work again. She could feel the brat inside floating to the surface ready to act out and misbehave.

Harley got up slowly as to not make Ivy aware and tiptoed so she was out of Ivy’s view. She then proceeded to do gymnastic tricks across the room in front of Ivy’s desk. Walkovers, somersaults and handstand walks, but nothing caught Ivy’s attention. Harley then takes to the vines, climbing up one of the larger ones. She made sure to slide herself up the vine very slowly, knowing Ivy would feel it. Ivy sat at the table feeling a little tickle, so she shifted in her seat trying suppress it.  Harley saw the small movement and giggled. She knew Harley was doing it on purpose. Ivy knew what Harley wanted, but there was no way in hell Ivy was going to give it to her that easily.

Suddenly, Harley was dangling in front of Ivy’s face, playing the I’m-not-touching-you game. The blonde would swing just out of Ivy’s reach when Ivy swat at her. Harley continued to climb on the vines, tapping Ivy on one shoulder. When Ivy would try and hit her, she would laugh and say, “Haha Red! You almost got me.”

“Harley, seriously, you are starting to annoy me.”

“ _Harley, you are starting to annoy me,”_ Harley mocked.

“Cut it out. I’m not in the mood.”

“Well, why don’t you do something about it, Pammy?”

Harley flipped off the vines and landed on the table that Ivy was working at. She squatted down so she was face to face with Ivy, smiling and booping Ivy’s nose. Ivy glared at her, unamused.

“Let’s go, Harley. If you won’t leave me alone, I’ll just have to make sure you stay put.”

Harley got down off the table, her arousal hitting new heights. She thought she would finally get the attention she needed desperately. Her pussy throbbed and ached to be touched, a touch only Ivy could give.

Harley marched obediently to the bed and waited next to it. Ivy followed, carrying a red nylon rope. Harley shivered, feeling like a kid on Christmas morning. She wanted to strip naked and jump on the bed but she knew undressing her was one of Ivy’s favorite things to do. Ivy tossed the rope on the bed and turned her gaze to Harley who was trying to hide a very large smile on her face.

“Arms up.”

Harley lifted her arms above her head and Ivy grasped the bottom hem of her tee shirt, pulling it up. Her fingertips grazed over Harley’s ribcage, discarding the fabric on the floor. Ivy let one hand glide across the skin on Harley’s stomach, feeling the muscles tense under her fingertips. Ivy’s other hand joined in, feeling the soft skin raising goosebumps all over the blonde’s body. Ivy’s hands worked their way up, palming each of Harley’s breasts. She pinched the now hardened nipples between her fingers, eliciting a whimper from Harley but continuing their path. Ivy cupped both of Harley’s cheeks. Ivy leaned in and almost let their lips touch but stopped. The blonde leaned forward and Ivy pulled back, Harley went back to her original position, knowing she shouldn’t have chased Ivy. Once Ivy saw Harley retreat, she leaned forward again, licking Harley’s bottom lip and rewarding her for behaving. Harley waited patiently until finally Ivy kissed her.

Ivy pulled Harley in and their lips collided in a familiar dance. Ivy pushed her tongue deep into Harley’s mouth, exploring every part. Harley savored the feeling of Ivy’s tongue and she wanted it on every part of her body. Ivy slowed the kiss to a stop, pulling apart from Harley. Harley leaned forward trying to regain contact but Ivy stayed away. Ivy’s hands found the blonde’s hips, her thumbs pressing into the hollow of the bones pushing her back to stand straight. Ivy fingers hooked the top of Harley’s shorts and pulled them down, guiding Harley’s legs out of them. As Ivy stood up, her fingers slid up the inside of Harley’s leg. Ivy planted a small kiss on the inside of her thigh and let her fingers slide over Harley’s pussy, letting the wetness coat her fingers. Harley trembled, her knees almost giving out. She needed Ivy to touch her she needed Ivy’s lips on her body. Ivy placed kisses on Harley’s stomach and on the valley between her breasts and her head fell back, loving the feel of the redhead’s soft lips. Ivy brought her fingers to Harley’s mouth and she sucked on them, tasting herself.

Ivy nodded towards the bed quickly Harley climbed up, laying flat on her back with her limbs pointing to the bedposts. Ivy undid the rope, letting the ends dangle and brush against Harley’s right ankle, moving it up her inner thigh. Ivy let the rope swing back and forth, letting it lightly hit Harley’s core and causing Quinn to squirm. A small gasp tumbled off her lips. Ivy let the rope swing a few more times before continuing its path. She let it drag over Harley’s hips and her stomach as she watched the muscles tense when the nylon touched them. Ivy pulled the rope up between Harley’s breasts, the blood red color was still a stark contrast to the now pink tinge to Harley’s skin. The rope slipped across her right breast and the feeling of the soft material on her hard nipple made her let out an airy giggle. Ivy smiled and pulled out the first length of rope. She dangled it just above Harley’s face, eliciting a devious smile. Ivy started by tying a clove hitch knot around the bedpost, running her fingers down the length of the rope towards Harley’s wrist and tied a bowline knot. She slid three fingers between the rope and Harley’s wrist to make sure it wasn’t too tight. Ivy continued to the next limb, tickling Harley’s body with the rope along the way, making Harley wiggle and let out whimpers and sighs.

When Ivy finished, she stood at the end of the bed, admiring her handy work. Harley was spread eagle with each limb tied to a bedpost. She saw the red diamond handle of the plug inside Harley she felt that familiar knot in the pit of her stomach and it took every ounce of willpower she had not to give in and fuck Harley right there. Harley stared at Ivy, her usually crystal-blue eyes, now almost black with lust and wanting as she tugged on the ropes. Ivy walked to the one dresser they had in the room and pulled out a black scarf Harley’s eyes glued to every move Ivy made. Ivy walked back towards the bed, winding the scarf around her hands. Harley’s reaction was exactly what Ivy expected, bottom lip pulled between her teeth, muscles tensed waited for the release she has needed for so long. Ivy climbed on the bed and straddled Harley, who in turn pushed her hips up, trying to make any contact with the body on top of her. Ivy leaned down, her face hovering over the blonde’s before she closed the gap and lightly pressed her lips to Harley’s. When Harley didn’t lift her head trying to gain more contact, Ivy rewarded her and deepened the kiss, letting her body press against Harley’s. Her teeth captured Harley’s lip, sucking on it and rolling her hips. Harley moaned and pulled on the restraints, wanting so badly to rip off Ivy’s clothing and feel her skin. Being held back was torture.

Ivy let go of Harley’s lip and sat back up. Harley pouted at the loss of contact, but Ivy brought the scarf up to her eyes and knotted it. Harley licked her lips, with her eyes covered she was suddenly aware of every movement Ivy made. She could feel the muscles in Ivy’s legs shift against her own, left to wonder what Ivy was going to do next. Harley felt vines slowly wrap around each of her thighs, pulling them open as far as they would go. She felt Ivy’s slender fingers slide down from her mound, over her clit and down to her entrance. Ivy teased, entering Harley, dipping her finger in for a second before pulling it back. Finally, she pushed two fingers inside, letting her palm barely touch the blonde. She pulled her fingers out, only to push them back in a little harder as Harley’s hips ground against Ivy’s palm. Ivy curled her fingers, feeling the rough patch of skin that made Harley’s eyes flutter. She pushed her hips down and the plug pushed against Ivy’s fingers, adding more pressure.

Ivy continued her motions, moans falling from Harley’s lips. Ivy watched her chest rise and fall and her breathing becoming ragged. Suddenly, Ivy stopped and removed her fingers. She brought them to her mouth, sucking all the wetness from them and tasting Harley. Ivy watched the blonde’s face and even with her eyes covered, she could see Harley seething with anger and confusion.

“Wh-Why did you stop?”

Ivy leaned down, her lips right next to Harley’s ear, “You are still being punished Harls, remember? You don’t get to come unless I say so.” Ivy licked the shell of Harley’s ear.

Harley laid there angry, but knew that the longer she waited and behaved the better the reward would be, but behaving was never her strong suit. Harley felt Ivy lift her leg and then felt her get up off the bed.

“Where are you going?” Harley croaked out.

“Don’t worry, Pumpkin. I’ll be right back.”

Ivy went to the dresser again and removed a small toy from the drawer, climbing back onto the bed. This time, she knelt between Harley’s legs. Harley felt the bed shift, feeling Ivy’s hand on each of her calves, giving them a squeeze. Hands were soon replaced by nails as Ivy dug into the pale skin, leaving red trail marks in their wake. Harley shuddered, sucking air through her teeth at the feeling of slight pain, but enjoyed every second of it. Ivy picked up the toy, leaning over to place it on Harley’s nipple.

The toy was cold and hard but soft against the blonde’s skin. Harley’s body reacted, trying to pull away from the cold but Ivy moved with her keeping contact. Harley heard a small click then felt the toy vibrate on her skin. She shivered, as the vibrations ran through her body, hitting every cell.

Ivy picked the toy up, then placed back down on the other nipple, swirling around it. She watched the goosebumps appear. Ivy stopped, removed it, then placed it back down sliding it over Harley’s ribcage, causing Harley to giggle again. Ivy picked the toy up one last time and then ran it along the inside of Harley’s thigh. Ivy picked it up right before it touched the spot Harley wanted it to. She waited a few seconds before touching it lightly to Harley’s clit, watching her squirm beneath it. Harley’s mouth fell open, whimpers escaped into the open air. Ivy pulled the toy away again and shut it off.

“Are you ready to apologize for bothering me while I was trying to work?” Ivy asked.

Harley, being as stubborn as she could, huffed back. “No, cuz you shoulda’ been payin attention to me. Not to work.”

“Have it your way.”

Ivy placed the toy against Harley and slowly pushed it inside. She watched the confusion and pleasure creep over Harley’s face. Once the toy was all the way in, Ivy got up off the bed, taking the remote with her and walked back to the table where the plans were. Harley waited for Ivy to come back, waiting for the bed to shift and Ivy’s hands back on her body.

“Pam? Pammy? Where are you?” Harley said, sounding like a scared child.

“I’m working,” Ivy called back from the other room, “in peace.”

Harley was quiet for a minute, then the toy spang to life, sending a shock wave through her whole body. The vines holding her thighs tightened to hold her in place as she wiggled, feeling the plug push the egg into her g-spot. Ivy sat in the other room listening to Harley’s quiet screams and panting, clicking the button to turn it off again. Ivy heard Harley grunt in frustration, smiling to herself. She continued planning for a while longer before deciding to go check on Harley. Ivy stood next to the bed, Harley was completely unaware of her presence. Ivy looked at Harley’s wrists and ankles to make sure the ropes weren’t too tight. When she was satisfied, all was well, she went back to the couch and sat down. Ivy sat for a minute and clicked the button to hear Harley give out a little scream after the sudden jolt then shut it off.

“Hey, you better cut that out!” Harley yelled.

“Or what?” Ivy scoffed and pulled out the Playboy that Harley kept from under the cushion, grabbing the bag of popcorn and thumbed through it. Ivy leasurily clicked the button on and off, listening to the pleasured screams and giggles from the other room. She finished the magazine and the bag of popcorn and thought she would go see if Harley was ready to apologize and behave.

Ivy walked to the end of the bed staring at Harley like a feast laid out before her. The blonde’s usual pale skin was almost flush, red chest still rising and falling rapidly from the last click of the button. Harley felt the bed depress and shift between her legs. “Pam?”

Ivy kissed the inside of Harley’s thigh. “Yeah, Harley Girl. It’s me.”

Ivy kissed a path towards Harley’s core. Just as she swiped her tongue from entrance to clit, she clicked the button again, hearing the sweetest sound tumble from Harley’s lips. The softness of Ivy’s tongue and the suddenness of the vibrations almost made Harley come immediately. She did her best not to, knowing Ivy didn’t say she could.

Ivy clicked the toy off and slowly removed it, inch by inch. She watched Harley squirm with her tongue trapped between her teeth. Ivy dropped the toy over the side of the bed with a small thud then Harley heard it bounce on the concrete and roll. Harley felt Ivy’s tongue replace the toy inside her, delving as deep as she could go. Ivy’s thumb traced circles around the blonde’s clit, causing Harley to roll her hips forward.

Ivy’s tongue was velvet against Harley’s skin, and she hadn’t even noticed the vines that wrapped their way down her arms and wrapped around her breasts; squeezing at the same pace as Ivy’s thumb.

Harley's breathing quickened, muttering curses between breaths, followed by Ivy’s name. Ivy smiled, her fingers soon took the place of her tongue as she kissed a path up Harley’s abdomen. Ivy stopped at the blonde’s neck, feeling her pulse race as Ivy moved her fingers faster. Harley’s hands tore at the sheets, longing to run her fingers through the long, red locks. Ivy nibbled on Harley’s earlobe, thrusting her fingers faster and deeper, feeling the blonde writhe beneath her. The ropes and vines struggling to hold her in place.

Ivy knew Harley was close, but didn’t think she deserved it just yet. Ivy stopped her movements and pulled her fingers out slowly and withdrew the vines from Harley’s arms. Ivy kissed the cherry red lips of her lover, tracing Harley’s lower lip with her tongue before pushing it inside.  Harley moaned, trying to push her body as close as she could get. Ivy kept a distance before she pushed herself up, hovering over Harley and watching her breathing return to normal.

“Pam, please, please don’t do this to me again.” Harley begged. She knew all she had to do was say she was sorry, but her stubbornness wouldn’t let her give in yet. Even though her body desperately craved what only Ivy could provide.

Ivy shifted off the bed and stood up she kissed just below the rope on Harley’s wrist, down the pale arm then whispered in Harley’s ear, “Are you going to apologize, Princess?”

Harley stayed quiet. She thought about giving in and just letting Ivy take her, making her come over and over. She could hear the floor creak as Ivy started to walk away. She bit her lip, stifling the yes that threatened to escape. Ivy waited for the answer, slowing her steps getting ready to turn and pounce. Harley's lips parted and let an almost broken "No," pass through them.

Ivy knew she was wearing Harley down but also knew she wouldn’t give in that easily. Harley was strong, but Ivy had to teach her a lesson that this kind of behavior was not allowed.

“Too bad.”

Ivy walked away hearing Harley growl in frustration, “Pammy!” she called out. Ivy turned around, hoping Harley was ready to say she was sorry so she could finish what she started.

“Yes, Pumpkin?”

Harley stuck her tongue out blowing a raspberry in Ivy’s direction then stared at the ceiling defiantly. Ivy smiled. She didn’t like Harley disobeying, but she did think it was adorable. Ivy turned and left Harley for the second time, going back to her greenhouse. She hoped that by the time she came back, Harley would be ready to apologize.

Harley laid there for a few minutes, fighting every urge to call out to Ivy, bring her back to the room and beg her forgiveness. She knew once she did, Ivy would spend all night worshiping her in every way and position possible. Ivy sat in her greenhouse caressing the leaf of a Venus Fly Trap. It closed on the tip of her nose as if it was kissing her. Ivy listened to the stillness in the warehouse and thought it was time to play.

Harley felt a vine coil around her leg and the flowers that grew on it rubbed against her inner thigh, tickling her. Another one wound around her arm and over her collarbone, drifting over the still hard nipple. The tip flicked it lightly, causing Harley to giggle. The vine between her legs slid through her wet folds, allowing Harley to grind against it. She rocked her hips, knowing Ivy would feel everything she was doing. Harley loved when Ivy used her plants to play, it was the next best thing to Ivy herself.

Harley felt a second wrap themselves around the mounds of her breasts, alternating between flicking her nipples and giving each breast a squeeze. The vines around Harley’s legs pulsed and pulled tighter as the vine dipped its tip into her entrance, causing a raspy sigh to come from Harley’s mouth. The vine was as soft as Ivy’s skin and felt so good. It pushed in a little farther, curling inside Harley and hitting the spot that made Harley’s vision go black. Harley dropped down on the vine as far as she could go, trying to push herself over the edge and get what she needed finally. Another vine wound around the plug, tugging and playing with it.

After a few minutes, Ivy couldn’t take it anymore. Feeling what Harley was doing to the vines sent shivers through her body. She had to feel Harley’s skin on her own. Ivy left the greenhouse and went back to the bed, watching Harley fucking herself on the vine that Ivy controlled for another minute. Ivy retracted the vines, making Harley cry out and a pout form on her mouth.

Ivy walked to the bed and sat down, removing Harley’s blindfold and looked into her crystal blue eyes. She untied the rope around one of Harley’s wrists, kissing the indented skin. She laid the blonde's arm on the bed and walked to the other side, doing the same thing with Harley’s other wrist. Harley rubbed her wrists and stretched her arms out. They had been in the same position for quite a while and were most likely sore.

Ivy untied each ankle, dropping small kisses on the slightly red flesh she uncovered. Harley’s eyes closed, feeling the soft lips soothing the heat the ropes had made. Ivy sat down next to her lover and hugged her, letting Harley nuzzle into her neck. Ivy’s hands slid down the blonde's long legs, using her nails lightly to slid back up. Ivy stroked Harley’s back, planting kisses on her forehead and all over her face, which made the blonde giggle.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Harley said very quietly.

Ivy smiled at the words, knowing now that Harley can finally get rewarded.

“Thank you, Princess.”

Ivy left and brought Harley back a glass of water and a snack. She had been tied to the bed for a while and before Ivy finally fucked Harley the way she deserved, she wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Harley sipped the water and enjoyed the sweetness of the chocolate granola bar Ivy brought her.

After Harley finished, she sat there massaging the ache from her muscles for another minute before she noticed Ivy standing there with red leather collar swinging from her finger. The black and white alternating rhinestone diamonds shimmered bright in the light. She held a crop in her other hand and tapped it against her leg. Harley’s eyes went almost black, her pupils wide with a renewed lust for the red headed goddess.

“Ready, Harley Girl?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Harley knelt on the bed, her hands resting on her thighs and waited patiently. Ivy wrapped the collar around Harley’s neck and buckled it. She clipped the metal chain leash to it and tugged it once to let Harley know play has begun. Harley looked down to her lap waiting for Ivy’s instructions.

“You are being very well behaved, Pumpkin. Let me see that perfect ass?”

Harley climbed down off the bed and knelt down on the carpet in front of their bed. She leaned forward, putting her hands flat on the floor. Ivy wrapped the leash around her hand, shortening the length. She walked behind Harley, the crop sliding across the skin on Harley’s ass. The blonde felt the leather and sucked in a quick breath before Ivy pulled on the collar, causing her to be quiet. Ivy moved the crop over to Harley’s pussy, waiting to see if Harley would make a noise but she stayed quiet.

“Good girl.”

Ivy pulled back the crop and let it smack down hard on the bottom of Harley’s ass cheek. The red mark appeared instantly and Harley had to bite her lip to swallow the moan. Ivy brought the crop down again, leaving a matching mark on the other side. Harley’s head dropped down, the sting from the leather was exquisite, and just the right amount of pain. Ivy brought the crop down on the back of Harley’s thigh, and the blonde sucked in through her teeth while she held her breath.

Ivy smacked the crop down across her other thigh and Harley winced, letting out the breath she was holding. A moan finally tumbled out of her mouth. Ivy brought the crop up one last time and smacked it down right on the diamond handle making Harley’s body surge forward, feeling the pressure. Ivy did not reprimand her for it because, truth be told, it was the sweetest sound she had ever heard.

Ivy knelt down behind Harley, caressing the reddened flesh and squeezing each cheek. The rough touch against the sensitive skin elicited a hiss from Harley. Ivy took hold of the handle of the plug and slowly pulled it out. When the bulb was halfway out, she pushed it back in. At the same time, she yanked back on the collar making Harley’s mouth drop open and a groan filled the air. Ivy pulled on the handle again, this time removing the plug and dropping it on the carpet. Ivy leaned down and swiped her tongue across the newly freed opening, dipping in slightly causing Harley to sigh.

“Turn over, Princess. On your back.”

Harley lowered herself to the floor and turned over, knees bent in the air and hands moving to roam the skin on her stomach. Ivy dropped the handle of the leash and walked over to a chest next to the dresser. She pulled out two small pouring jugs; one had blue candle wax and the other, pink. She brought them back over to where Harley was laying, a smile was plastered across Harley’s face. Wax was one of her favorite kinks. Ivy lit the wick in each jug and while waiting for the wax to melt, she retrieved the bottle of baby oil and dispensed a small amount onto Harley’s torso. She began to rub it all over the pale skin she massaged each of Harley’s breasts, covering them. She pinched the blonde’s nipples between her thumb and finger, pulling on them slightly. Ivy rubbed the oil on Harley’s stomach and thighs as well. Ivy checked on the candles, observing there was a significant amount of melted wax at the top. She blew out the flame of the blue candle and waited a little bit for the wax to cool so it would not burn Harley’s skin.

Ivy looked at the perfect canvas laid out before her. She picked up the blue candle holding it a safe distance away from Harley’s stomach, tilting the small jug. She watched the wax get to the edge and then spill out. The wax splashed onto Harley’s skin, hissing at the sting. Once the wax hardened, Ivy watched Harley’s face for any pain or discomfort.

When Ivy saw neither, she moved the candle higher to the blonde’s rib and let a few more drops spill out. The wax contoured to Harley’s ribs and hardened in streaks. Harley’s tongue traced her bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth biting down on it. Ivy hovered the jug over Harley, letting the wax fall and land on her pert nipple, dripping down like water colors. Harley tensed as the wax rolled across her skin, her hand gripping Ivy’s thigh and her nails digging into the flesh. Ivy blew out the flame on the pink candle. Before she continued, Ivy wanted to check in with Harley and make sure she was okay.

“Hey Harls, how are you doing?”

“Mmmmm, I’m so fucking good.”

Ivy smiled and picked up the pink candle she started over Harley’s thigh and dripped a line of wax down the toned leg across Harley’s stomach and ending it over Harley’s other nipple. Ivy didn’t want to rush it but she needed to fuck Harley soon she wasn’t going to be able to hold out much longer. Ivy looked down at the now painted blue and pink canvas a blissful look on Harley’s face.

Ivy starting peeling off the wax slowly making sure it would peel off without hurting. She watched the blonde’s face and posture for hints of pain but found none. She got the last of the wax off, she leaned over Harley and kissed her. Harley ran her hands through Ivy’s hair, holding Ivy in place, never wanting the kiss to end. Ivy pulled back, getting up and picked up the handle of the leash. She gave it a tug once Harley was up, leading her over to the bed.

“Up ya go, Princess. Kneel.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harley breathed, crawling to the middle of the bed.

Chills went up Ivy’s spine, loving hearing Harley call her Daddy. Just knowing that she owned Harley and Harley trusted her, was better than any sex they could ever have. That didn’t stop Ivy from trying. Ivy climbed on the bed behind Harley, cradling the blonde’s body with her own. Ivy removed the hair ties from Harley’s pigtails, letting the blonde locks fall. The pink and blue mixed together like cotton candy.

She kissed Harley’s shoulder blade, nipping at the soft flesh. The flesh marked, claiming it as her own. Ivy’s hand found the blonde’s throat, wrapping her fingers around it and squeezing gently, feeling Harley’s pulse race faster. Harley’s hands ran through the red hair holding her lover in place as Ivy’s wrapped her other arm around Harley’s body and pulled her close.

“Are you ready baby? I know you have been waiting so long and you were such a good girl. You know what I need to hear,” Ivy purred, “Let me hear it.”

“Please Daddy,” Harley begged, “Please make me come.”

With that Ivy pulled on Harley’s earlobe with her teeth, smiling. Ivy hand let go of Harley’s throat and moved down to palm her breast,sliding her other hand between the blonde’s legs and slipping inside her with ease. Harley rocked her hips forward, fucking herself on Ivy’s fingers. Ivy’s hand tangled in the blonde's hair, grabbing a hand full and pulling on it. Harley’s head jerked back, her mouth wide open as a moan came out.

“Don’t come just yet.” Ivy cooed.

The feeling of Ivy’s breath as it hit the sweat slicked skin on her neck almost made Harley come instantly, but she was able to control herself. Ivy held onto the blonde’s hips, slowing her motions. she pulled her finger’s out slowly and brought them to her mouth she sucked on them tasting Harley.

“Lay down Harls.”

Harley did as she was told she laid down hair splayed out across the pillows legs spread wide so Ivy could see. Ivy’s eyes roamed over the blonde’s body then leaned forward hovering over Harley for second before connecting their lips. Softly at first but then the kiss got rougher Harley’s nails bit into Ivy’s shoulder’s trying to pull her down. Without Harley noticing Ivy’s fingers slipped back inside her lover curling them to feel that rough patch of skin. Ivy pushed her tongue into Harley’s mouth the blonde sucked on it instinctively.

Ivy pulled her fingers out as Harley pushed her hips upwards, trying to gain as much contact as she could. Ivy used her hips to to push them back in hard, up to the knuckle before adding a third finger. Harley groaned, feeling the muscles and skin stretch to accommodate the extra digit. She knew she would be sore tomorrow, but that was a small price to pay.

Ivy kissed a line across Harley’s jaw, her lips right next to Harley’s ear and whispered, “Touch yourself for Daddy.”

Harley obeyed, her hand moving down and her fingertips danced over her abdomen. Harley’s finger found her throbbing clit and rubbed in circles, matching Ivy’s pace. Ivy knew Harley wasn’t going to be able to hold on long, keeping her pace steady, but savoring each thrust and each breathy sigh and whimper the blonde made. Harley’s breathing became ragged, her nails digging into Ivy’s shoulder; leaving half moon indents that will blossom into dark green bruises tomorrow.

Ivy could feel Harley’s walls start to pulse around her fingers, and knowing the blonde was close, she quickened her pace. She didn’t want to make Harley wait any longer and she couldn’t either. Ivy loved making Harley come. Harley’s fingers moved faster in time with the red heads, her breathing getting quicker and a flush crept across Harley’s skin. After a few more thrusts, Ivy stayed buried inside the blonde, curling her fingers. She felt how pronounced her g-spot had become, and Ivy knew Harley was almost there.

“Come for me, Pumpkin.” Ivy purred, licking the inside of Harley’s top lip, “I need it.”

Harley’s legs started to shake, feeling the the orgasm ripple from her toes and turning into waves of fire when it hit her knees. Harley was gasping for air, her fingers rubbing furiously, Ivy trying to keep up. Harley shook, feeling the waves crash over her whole body. Her nails tore at the skin on Ivy’s back, leaving green streaks in their wake. Ivy buried her face in Harley’s neck, her teeth grit in pain but not wanting to stop. She bit down on Harley’s shoulder pretty sure she drew blood.

Their hands moved swiftly until finally Harley let go, letting the orgasm take her over the edge. Her body convulsed and Ivy felt Harley come hard, the liquid coating her stomach and arm. Ivy smiled against Harley’s skin  and continued her motions, letting her lover ride out the orgasm for as long as possible. Harley’s hand grabbed the bed sheet, twisting it in her fist. Her back arched up off the bed with a scream of curses and Ivy’s name came out of her mouth.

Ivy slowed her hand down to a stop as Harley’s body started to settle down, kissing the sweat soaked skin on Harley’s collarbone. She slowly removed her fingers, feeling little shockwaves go through the blonde’s body. Ivy laid next to her lover, her back stinging from the scratches. Harley was breathing heavy and her muscles twitched. She turned on her side, burying her face in Ivy’s neck and kissed whatever skin was in reach in between giggles. Ivy’s hand drifted up and down Harley’s spine as she placed small kisses on the blonde’s cheek. Ivy wasn’t done with Harley yet, but let her rest for a bit before starting all over again.

Ten minutes later, Ivy placed her forefinger under Harley’s chin, tilting her head up. Ivy smiled at the blonde and smothered her with kisses, which made Harley laugh and pretend to push Ivy away. Ivy stopped playing and looked at Harley again, seeing that she was rested enough and now Ivy was ready to tire her out again.

“Hey, Harley Girl. Are you ready for round two?”

Harley thought for a second, then nodded with a smirk. Ivy got up and went to the chest of drawers, removing a harness. Ivy stepped into it, tightening the straps so it was snug. Ivy snapped in Harley’s favorite purple and glitter swirl dildo, making sure it was secure.

“All fours, doll face.” Ivy called over to Harley.

Harley did as she was told and Ivy took the end of the leash, clipping it to the metal ring on the headboard. She looked over Harley who was on all fours, the leash clipped to a moving hook, allowing it to slide up and down the post. She climbed up on the bed and stood in front of Harley while she leaned back against the headboard. Harley looked up, her eyes focused on the toy swinging between Ivy’s legs. Her pupils dilated, making her eyes look black. Harley opened her mouth and waited patiently for Ivy to lean forward until she pushed the entire length inside.

As Ivy slid the toy back out, Harley let her tongue run along the underside, feeling the ridges in the silicone. She pressed closer, the feel of the dildo as it filled her mouth and hit the back of her throat made her drip with anticipation. Ivy began to quicken her pace, thrusting her hips forward and just as a moan was about to tumble from Harley’s mouth, it was stifled by the head of the toy.  

Ivy thrusted her hips harder, her hand on the back of Harley’s head pulling her in to match her rhythm. Harley closed her eyes as Ivy fucked her mouth hard and fast.

Ivy looked down at Harley and slowed her hips until she stopped suddenly. She needed to have Harley on top of her. Harley opened her eyes and looked at Ivy for further direction. Ivy sat down so she was face to face with Harley and slid beneath the blonde,  she unclipped the leash from Harley’s collar to give the blonde more freedom straddle Ivy’s hips.

“Go ahead, Princess.”

Harley smiled and sat up. As she settled over the dildo and slowly lowered herself down, Ivy’s hands held onto Harley’s waist as she rolled her hips forward a few times. Harley lifted herself up, and Ivy could almost see the head of toy until Harley slammed her hips down hard. She leaned forward, her hands on Ivy’s chest holding herself up.  Harley rocked her hips forward, finding a pace that was comfortable.

She leaned down farther, her lips inches from Ivy’s. “You feel so good inside me.”

Ivy watched as Harley sat back up, her hands roaming her body. Ivy saw the muscles shift and glide under the pale skin of Harley’s stomach. Harley’s hands slid up to her breasts playing with them as she pinched her nipples and tugged on them. She arched backwards, her hands found Ivy’s thighs to catch her, bouncing on the toy faster. Ivy stared at the “Lucky You” tattoo on Harley’s lower abdomen and smiled, thinking to herself ‘Yes, I am’. Her hands held the blonde's hips, thumbs tracing the deep V cuts on both sides.

Ivy held tighter, slowing Harley down to a stop. The blonde ground her hips in circles, her back arched, bottom lip pulled between her teeth. Ivy lifted Harley up slightly, giving her room to move. She pushed herself up and braced with one arm, the other continued to hold Harley in place.

She lifted her hips up, building a torturous pace. Harley’s hands tangled in her hair while moans and sighs dropped out of her mouth. The sounds of Ivy’s thighs as they collided with Harley’s was music that filled the large room. Ivy watched that familiar flush creep over Harley’s body, but she wasn’t ready to let this end just yet. Again, she slowed to a stop.

Harley looked down at the redhead questioningly and Ivy pulled the dildo out, shifting out from underneath. She put Harley back on all fours and clipped the leash on. Ivy moved around behind the blonde and nudged her legs further apart allowing Ivy to rest in between them. Ivy grabbed Harley’s ass with both hands, squeezing hard enough to leave red handprints before they quickly disappeared.

She held Harley’s hips and guided her back until the toy was buried all the way inside. Ivy thrusted her hips forward, one hand grabbed Harley’s shoulder and the other stayed on the blonde's waist. She pulled Harley back to emphasize each thrust, and she slammed into Harley harder and faster. She then pushed her down so Harley’s front was flat on the bed with just her ass up in air.

Ivy hands pressed into the blonde's lower back, keeping her balance as she pounded into Harley at a ferocious pace. Harley could feel that well-known fire as it started to pool in her abdomen. Her legs started to shake and she was going to come soon if Ivy kept up.

Ivy pressed forward and placed her hands on each side of Harley, forcing the blonde to balance on her knees, which at this point, was extremely hard for her to do. Ivy slowed her momentum and let Harley’s breathing return to almost normal and then went right back to fucking her hard.

Harley’s mouth was dry, her throat sore first from the dildo and also from the continuous string of moans that Ivy always seemed to elicit. Sweat was rolling down Harley’s back, one of the side effects of living in a giant man-made greenhouse. Ivy continued to punish Harley, knowing the blonde wasn’t going to be able to hold on for much longer.

Harley was breathing harder, her legs started to slid out from underneath her. She could feel the friction of the dildo against the walls of her pussy, which were pulsing around it. Ivy’s thumb traced her bottom lip it was a soft as the flowers she bloomed she circled it with her tongue before sucking on it Ivy continued till Harley was ready to come. Harley hung on the edge, the fire had spread from her abdomen to all over her body and stars began to prick at the corners of her vision.

“Oh, Daddy! I’m gonna come!”

As soon as Ivy heard that, she took her finger from her mouth, pressing it to Harley’s other hole and pushed it inside. The sudden feeling of being filled everywhere, plus the extra pressure it created on her g-spot made Harley come immediately.  She cried out, and her whole body shook. She grasped at anything she could get her hands on, trying to ground herself as the stars shot through her vision at light speed.

Ivy continued to thrust slower and slower so Harley could come down the other side of her orgasm. Harley’s knees finally gave out and she laid flat on the bed. Ivy removed her finger and then the dildo. She laid on top of Harley, kissing the blonde's shoulder blade. Ivy playfully nipped at the skin and she heard raspy giggles come from Harley, who’s pulse was racing.

Harley lifted her head up, searching for Ivy’s lips and when she found them she kissed her hard, but chaste. Ivy could taste the mix of sweat and cherry lip gloss, savoring the salt and the sweet. The women rested there for a while, then Ivy removed the harness and slid next to Harley. She lifted her arm around the blonde's waist, one tanned leg rested between Harley’s pale ones. The blonde rolled over so she was facing Ivy and felt the redhead plant a small kiss on the end of her nose.They fell asleep, both exhausted from the recent activities.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivy woke up, unsure of how long she had slept. Her arm was still around Harley, who was sound asleep on her back. Ivy tucked some stray strands of hair behind the blonde's ear, her fingertips ghosting over the exposed skin on Harley’s neck. Harley didn’t stir at the touch, so Ivy decided to see how long and how much she could get away with before the blonde awoke.

Ivy lifted herself up so she could hover over Harley, making her movements small and gentle, not wanting to stop the game before it starts. Ivy leaned down and kissed Harley’s cheek, moving down her neck. She continued across the blonde's collarbone to her shoulder, not seeing Harley stir she moved further down.

Her lips brushed against Harley’s chest and Ivy looked up at the blonde's face after every kiss to see if Harley woke up. Ivy nipped the skin, growing bolder with every touch of her lips. When the blonde didn’t stir, Ivy kept going, kissing a path down the valley between Harley’s breasts. Ivy dropped kisses across the pale skin on Harley’s stomach, tasting the salty sweat left over from their previous activities.

Ivy kissed Harley’s hip bones she felt slight movement. Ivy stopped immediately and looked at the blonde's face. Harley didn’t wake up, so she continued kissing along the v-cut on the blonde's abdomen, reaching her mound.

Ivy waited a second or two, watching for any signs. Ivy kissed every place but the one she really wanted to see if it would rouse the sleeping Harley. After a few more light kisses, Ivy grew even bolder, spreading the blonde's legs, waited then licked from Harley’s entrance all the way up. She let her tongue flick when she got to the top Ivy peered at Harley, but she was still fast asleep.

Ivy let her tongue swirl inside the blonde before taking the same path as before, this time, Ivy saw a smile tug at the corners of Harley’s lips. Ivy once more slipped her tongue inside to lick all the way up, ending with a little flick against Harley’s clit. The blonde smiled and squirmed against Ivy’s arms hooked around her legs, a small whimper leaving her mouth. Ivy’s tongue traced circles around the swollen nub, evoking sighs from the blonde.

“Mmmmm, Red. What a way to wake up!” Harley said with a smile, eyes barely open.

“Morning, Princess.” Ivy said with another sinful swipe of her tongue.

Harley giggled and let her hands tangle in Ivy’s hair, holding her in place and feeling the redhead’s tongue lap at the new wetness she was creating. Ivy gently pushed her tongue inside Harley as deep as she could go, her thumb rubbing the blonde's swollen clit. Ivy’s name tumbled from Harley over and over like a prayer, her heel digging into Ivy’s back.

Ivy pulled her tongue out and replaced it with her fingers, inching them in slowly and sliding her tongue up at the same pace. Harley’s legs spread wider with every push, allowing Ivy access to every part of her.  

Ivy’s fingers pumped into Harley faster, her tongue slid over the bud and making the blonde's legs tremble. Harley untangled her hands from Ivy’s tresses, her nails dug into the flesh on her inner thighs. She scratched down the pale skin, leaving red trails behind. Her hands moved across her stomach and up her torso.

One hand palmed her breast and the other ran up her neck as moans fell from her lips. She tried to stifle them by covering her mouth. When Ivy saw this, she unhooked her arm and reached up, taking hold of Harley’s wrist and pinned it to her stomach.

“I want to hear every sound that comes out of that pretty mouth.” Ivy’s breath tickled Harley’s already sensitive parts, causing a shiver to run through her body.

Ivy’s tongue went back to work, sucking Harley’s clit into her mouth and flicking it with the tip of her tongue. Her fingers pushed into the blonde harder with every movement. Harley’s hips lifted off the bed with every thrust, swallowing hard before a throaty moan escaped, causing Ivy to smile. Harley’s free hand pinched her hardened nipple, rolling it between her thumb and pointer as Ivy curled her fingers. Harley worried her bottom lip as she bit back a moan then remembered what Ivy said and let the moan fall from her lips.

Harley’s legs started to quiver as her back arched up off the bed. Ivy’s tongue was sinful and any place it touched on Harley’s body was fire. Ivy kept the blonde's hips held in place as best as she could, knowing that it wasn’t going to take much longer for Harley to come. Ivy removed her fingers, sliding her tongue down and swirling it inside Harley, her thumb deftly rubbing the blonde's bud. Harley felt that pressure start to form in her lower abdomen.

“I’m gonna come!”

Ivy felt her lover’s walls start to pulse around her tongue, as she heard Harley panting. She let go of Harley’s wrist and laced their fingers together. Harley felt her body start to shake, squeezing Ivy’s hand. As she came, a flood of wetness poured into Ivy’s mouth tasting sweet like cotton candy. She licked up every last drop.

Once Harley came down the other side of her orgasm, Ivy pushed herself up, one hand on each side of Harley’s waist as she stared into the blonde's blue gray eyes. Ivy loved when they were this color, normally a crystal blue and the lustful black melding together made them look like the sky on a stormy day at the beach.

Ivy lowered her head, wiping her mouth on her arm. She laid down next to Harley, pushing the matted blonde hair off her forehead and planted a small kiss on her shoulder. Harley rolled over to face Ivy with a sleepy, satisfied look on her face. Ivy propped herself up on her elbow  and leaned over Harley. She undid the buckle of the collar and removed it, checking the blonde's neck to make sure there weren’t any abrasions or cuts. All she found were tiny red marks, which she kissed softly.

Harley stood up, trembling, and went to the bathroom. She filled a glass with some water, enjoying the cool liquid on her scratchy throat. Harley walked back to the bed, looking Ivy up and down. The curves of her hips and tan skin, Ivy’s ruby red lips turned up into a smile. Harley placed the glass of water down at the foot of the bed and leaned down, kissing the top of Ivy’s foot, eliciting a small giggle. Harley placed her lips on Ivy’s ankle and she could smell lilacs.

Harley’s eyes closed and she inhaled the sweet scent. She kissed up Ivy’s leg slowly, savoring each touch of Ivy’s velvet skin against her lips. Harley let her tongue slide across the skin between kisses, and the scent of Ivy’s arousal was swirling around her head, making her feel drunk. Harley kissed the creamy patch of skin that connected Ivy’s leg and her dripping center wanting to taste it so bad. She kissed up over the redhead’s mound, dipping her tongue into Ivy’s belly button. Harley felt the taut muscles gliding underneath the smooth skin.

She nipped at the skin on Ivy stomach, leaving a little path of red marks. Ivy wriggled under Harley’s touch, sliding her hands up Harley’s arms that were keeping her trapped. The muscles in Harley’s back flexed as she moved and Ivy could feel some of the old scars as she ran her fingertips along the raised bumpy skin. They were like braille, pale marks telling the story of how they happened. Ivy’s mind flashed pictures through it, remembering the fights.

Harley crawled up Ivy’s body, her legs bumping into the redhead’s thighs and nudging them apart until Ivy’s knees hooked on Harley’s hips. Harley kissed the expanse between Ivy’s breasts, her lips wandered to one side. She let her tongue trace smaller and smaller circles until it connected with the hardened nipple. Ivy’s breath hitched in her chest as she felt Harley’s warm mouth close around it, her tongue flicking across it. Harley let it go with a little pop and turned her attention to the other one, mirroring her actions. Harley kissed the rest of the way up Ivy’s chest, reaching the redhead's pulse point. she sucked on in it, a whimper weaving its way from Ivy’s lips to her ear. Harley kissed up Ivy’s throat and across her jawline. She leaned her forehead on Ivy’s, her pink lips inches away from the redhead's plump burgundy ones. Ivy’s hips pushed upwards, trying to gain some contact. Harley felt the redhead's heels press into her lower back and Harley lowered herself. Her core slid against Ivy’s, causing both women to moan into the shared air between them. They rocked their hips in opposing directions and the wetness let them glide easily.

Harley pressed her hips down harder, creating more friction. Both women were panting, a thin sheen of sweat starting to form. Harley closed the gap between them, her lips found Ivy’s and they moved together. Their tongues clashing, fighting for the upper hand. Harley pushed her hips down to halt Ivy’s motions.

“You think I’m gonna let you come that easy Red, you better think again.”

Harley kissed the end of Ivy’s nose, followed by a small kiss on her lips. Ivy lifted her chin to let Harley kiss a path over her exposed throat. Harley lowered down to her elbows, shifting her weight to one side. Her right hand was on Ivy’s hip, pressing her thumbs into the hollow of the bone. Harley slid her hand across Ivy’s mound and lower, she felt the wetness as her fingers parted the folds. Harley slipped two fingers inside Ivy, pressing up to feel the obvious rough patch that made Ivy’s hips thrust and her legs start to shake.

Harley reduced the pressure but began to fuck Ivy, pumping her fingers and building a swift and punishing pace. Her mouth found Ivy’s nipple, alternating between flicking it with the tip of her tongue and sucking on it. Ivy’s back arched up off the mattress, expletives tumbling out of her mouth as Harley fucked her harder. Her hips thrusted upwards, matching the rhythm of Harley’s fingers. Ivy was panting, her hands grabbing the sheets and twisting them in her fists.

“Oh god, Harley.”

Harley didn’t want Ivy to come just yet, she needed to taste Ivy. Harley slowed her hand to a stop then removed her fingers. Ivy’s was trying to catch her breath her mouth was dry.

“W-why did you stop?” Ivy managed to get out between breaths.

“Don’t worry, baby.”

Harley sucked on her fingers tasting Ivy, every time was like the first time. Sweet with just a hint of salt. After Harley had licked every last drop off, she leaned down and kissed Ivy so the redhead could taste herself on Harley’s lips.

Harley broke the kiss to continue a path down Ivy’s neck and across the redhead’s collar bone. Harley kissed down the valley between Ivy’s breasts palming each of them. She licked a path down Ivy’s stomach and over her mound until Harley’s tongue tasted that sweet salty flavor again. Harley’s tongue meandered, licking everywhere as Ivy’s hips moved and shifted trying to feel Harley’s tongue on the place she needed it the most. Ivy knew Harley was teasing her but also knew that it would be worth the wait.

Harley’s tongue dipped inside Ivy, she twirled it causing the redhead to let out a sigh followed by a small whimper. Harley hooked her arms under Ivy’s legs so they draped over her shoulders giving Harley more access. Ivy’s fingers threaded through the blonde locks, holding Harley in place. Harley could hear Ivy’s breath become more ragged with every flip and swirl of her tongue as the blonde’s thumb traced circles around Ivy’s clit making her hips buck and a moan echoed through the sparse warehouse.

Harley knew Ivy was close but didn’t want to tease her anymore. Ivy’s nails were scratching along her scalp with every turn of her tongue.  Harley could feel the muscles in Ivy’s legs start to quiver as she swirled her tongue as deep as she could. Her thumb added a little more pressure.

“Harley, oh god. I’m gonna come. Please don’t stop.”

Harley loved hearing her name in that breathy tone. She smiled and pulled her tongue out, only to slide it back in. It only took a few more thrusts before Ivy came hard, juices coating Harley’s chin.

Ivy’s back was arched off the bed, her hands fisting the blonde’s hair as she screamed her name over and over like a prayer. Harley slowed her motions so Ivy could ride the wave as long as she could until Ivy slowly lowered back down. Harley could feel the muscle twitches ping-ponging their way through the redhead’s body. Harley cleaned up every last drop before kissing a path back up Ivy’s body, laying next to her as she placed kisses on Ivy’s shoulder. Harley listened to the redhead’s breathing slow and return to normal.

The women laid there for a minute trying to catch their breath. Harley’s hand was on Ivy’s stomach, fingertips tracing random patterns on the soft skin. Ivy peppered kisses on the blonde's forehead.

“I’m gonna get up and go make some tea. When you are ready, come out and join me. Okay, Harls?” Ivy whispered, not wanting to jarr the blonde.

“Mmmhmm,” Harley said as she nodded, “I love you, Red.”

“I love you, too, Harley girl.”

Ivy placed one last kiss on Harley’s cheek before she got up, pulling on a pair of boxers and a tee shirt. Harley watched as she walked away, her lovers smell still on the pillowcase beside her. Ivy went to their makeshift kitchen and put on some water for tea. She found a package of Harley’s favorite cookies and pulled them out.

Ivy brought the two steaming cups over to the couch, placing them on the table. She went back for the cookies, making sure there were a few blankets handy. She laid back against the arm rest with her feet up, sipping her tea and waiting for Harley.

After a few minutes, she heard the patter of Harley’s feet across the floor. The blonde then appeared, wearing Ivy’s “Gotham Botanical Gardens” sweatshirt. Ivy put her tea down, patting the cushion between her legs.  Harley stumbled over, her wobbly legs were still a little unstable  as she sat down Ivy cradled the blonde’s body with her own.

“How are you feeling, baby?”

“A little tired and sore.” Harley yawned, tilting her head from side to side to stretch her neck.

Ivy rubbed the blonde’s shoulders, kneading the tense, tight muscles, “How’s that?”

“Mmm...feels good.” Harley’s head hung forward as Ivy’s nimble fingers worked every knot out of her back.

Ivy massaged the blonde’s shoulder for another minute or two, stopping to pull a blanket up over them. After making sure Harley was warm enough, she handed the blonde her mug. She picked up the package of cookies and placed them on Harley’s lap, pulling one out and holding it up for Harley. She plucked it from Ivy’s hand and took a small bite, savoring the chocolate chips.

As Harley sipped the tea, she felt the warm liquid coat her scratchy throat. She wiggled backwards, as close to the redhead as she could get. Ivy, in turn, wrapped her arms around the blonde, dropping kisses on her skin just above the collar of the sweatshirt.

Harley’s fingertips were tracing absent minded shapes on Ivy’s legs beneath the blanket.

“You were so good for me, Harls.” Ivy dropped a kiss to Harley’s neck. “Did you like everything we did?”

Harley nodded, “I like when you make me yours. The wax was fun. We will definitely do  that again.”

Harley pinched Ivy’s calf playfully.

“Wasn’t too much was it?” Ivy asked, wanting to make sure she didn’t push Harley too far.

“No, no, not at all, Pammy.” Harley said, turning her head so she could see Ivy. “I like it rough.” She shot a wink at Ivy. She took another sip of the tea, followed by a bite of the cookie.

“Thank you for trusting me, Harley.” Ivy said softly. “Can I get you anything else baby?” Ivy said only slightly louder than a whisper. “You were so good for me. I want you to know that.”

“No, thanks, I’m good.” Harley said, taking another bite of the chocolate chip cookie.

Ivy raked her fingers through Harley’s hair like a makeshift comb, pulling her knees up so Harley could rest her arms on them. Ivy went back to rubbing the blonde’s shoulders, kneading out the knots. She found Harley’s head dropped forward again. This time, she almost spilled the tea, enjoying the massage.

Harley lifted her head and let it fall back on Ivy’s shoulder, closing her eyes. The smell of lilacs drifted around her head as Ivy kissed the exposed skin on Harley’s neck softly. Harley ate a few more cookies and they both finished their tea. Ivy tossed the package of cookies on the table, as well as the empty mugs. She wrapped her arms around the blonde, pulling her close.

“Hey, Pumpkin. You ready for a nice warm bath?”

“That sounds great, Pammy.”

“Okay. I’ll go run the water. Do you want bubbles or a bath bomb?”

“Bomb.” Harley said as she turned to kiss Ivy’s cheek.

“You got it, Harls.”

Harley sat up a little so Ivy could get out. After Ivy pulled the blanket back up to cover Harley, she bent down to kiss the blonde’s forehead. Ivy went and turned on the tub, making sure the water wasn’t too hot. Ivy had been saving a specially made bath bomb for Harley because it was in the shape of her old jester costume. Even though when Harley wore it, she was with Joker it was the time when Ivy fell for her. Ivy set it down on the table next to the tub, pulling out some towels as well. Once the tub was full, Ivy went back to Harley to let her know it was ready.

“Ready, Pumpkin?” Ivy said, reaching her hand out to help Harley up.

Harley stretched before tossing the blanket to the side and taking Ivy’s hand. “ Sure am, Red.”

Harley stood up her legs, still a little shaky. Ivy made sure the blonde could walk, then led her to the tub. Harley sat on the edge, her hand dangling in the water. Ivy picked up the bomb and turned to give it to Harley. The blonde squealed when she saw it, jumping on Ivy, who almost dropped it. Harley’s arms wrapped around the redhead’s neck with her legs around Ivy’s waist, smacking kiss after kiss all over Ivy’s face.

“I had it made for you. I wanted to save it for a special time and I thought, after yesterday, it was perfect.” Ivy said as she hugged the blonde.

Harley leaned down and placed a abrupt but passionate kiss on Ivy’s lips. The redhead’s arms tightened around Harley’s waist. The blonde’s legs loosened their grip on Ivy’s hips and she slid down, finding her footing and rested her forehead against Ivy’s.

“Y’re gonna join me, aren’t you, Pammy?” Harley said, the words filling the space between their lips.

“If you want me to.”

Harley nodded and smiled at Ivy, and the blonde stepped back so they had enough room to undress. Ivy handed the blonde the bath bomb, and watched as Harley dropped it into the water. The smell of lavender filled the space around them and the bomb fizzed as the water swirled black and red.

Harley pulled the sweatshirt up over her head, watching the redhead follow suit. Harley took a step towards Ivy, capturing her lips in a more searing kiss then before. Ivy’s fingertips lightly brushed against Harley’s skin, tracing her spine as the blonde’s arms hung over Ivy’s shoulders.

They stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the the bath bomb to fully dissolve. Ivy helped the blonde into the tub and Harley sat, waiting for Ivy to get in behind her. Ivy sat back against the wall of the tub and let Harley lay against her. Her body almost melted into the redhead’s. Ivy dropped small kisses on Harley’s shoulder and neck, nipping at it playfully and causing the blonde to giggle. Ivy’s arms wrapped around the blonde’s waist, the warm water and lavender relaxing them. Harley’s head laid back on Ivy’s shoulder and her eyes closed, feeling the redhead’s lips press against her neck.

“How about after this, we get some dinner and we can watch a movie.” Ivy whispered before dropping a kiss right below the blonde's ear.

“Can I pick the movie?”

“Of course you can, Peanut.”

They relaxed in the tub for a while longer the warm water soothing the sore muscles and as the water started to get cold, Ivy suggested they get some food. She stood up, helping Harley up as well. Ivy wrapped a towel around herself, grabbing the second one and drying Harley off, not wanting her to get cold. The two walked back to the bedroom, both looking at the bed. The ropes were still tied to the posts. Both giggled, remembering all the delightful things that took place there. They pulled on some warm comfy clothes and plopped down on the couch as Ivy got her laptop out and set it up on the table.

“What would you like to eat, Harley girl?”

“Ummm,” Harley looked at the ceiling, “ grilled cheese and donuts!”

Ivy rolled her eyes with an exasperated look on her face. It was a disgusting combo, but if that’s what Harley wanted, then Ivy would make sure she got it.

“Okay, Pumpkin. You pick a movie and I’ll go get the food.”

Harley nodded and turned her attention to the computer as Ivy kissed the top of the blonde's head and headed out to the store. When Ivy came back, she half expected to find Harley passed out on the couch, but but the tingling feeling from her vines told her otherwise. She opened the door and instead found the blonde swinging around the living room like Tarzan.

“What took you so long, Red? I’m starvin.”

“Well, I went to your favorite bakery so it took me a while.”

“You did!” Harley squealed as she back flipped off the vine and went running over to Ivy.

“Yes, I did. But you can only have the donuts after you eat your sandwich.”

“Okay.” Harley said, a little disappointed.

“Did you find something to watch?”

“Mmmhmm,” Harley said dramatically, nodding her head with a smirk on her face.

“Oh no. No, no, no. Not Friday the 13th again? Really, Harley? Don’t you want to laugh? It’s so violent.”

“When the blonde gets killed, it  _**does**   _ make me laugh.”

“Okay, fine. Friday the 13th it is. Go ahead, get it ready. I’ll bring the food over.”

Harley flopped down on the couch, pulling up the blankets and waited for Ivy to bring her sandwich over. Ivy placed the the plate down on Harley’s lap. Harley pulled half the sandwich up and the cheese stretched, trying to see how far she could go before it snapped. Once it did, she took a bite. The cheese burned her tongue a little, but it tasted so good. She didn’t realize how hungry she actually was.

The movie started and they sat there eating, becoming more engrossed in the movie then usual. Harley paused it so Ivy could throw out the plates and she hoped this meant that she finally got to have the donuts. Harley waited patiently for Ivy who came back, not only carrying the donuts on a plate, but also Mr. Trumpet; Harley’s favorite stuffie.

Ivy had won him for Harley on their first date,  Ivy kept having to pick pocket the money to win. It cost the carnival-goers forty bucks, but Harley slept with him every night, so it was worth it to Ivy.

Ivy sat down and put her arm around Harley to let her snuggle in, handing the blonde Mr. Trumpet and putting the plate of donuts down between them. Harley looked at the donuts, seeing they were red velvet with chocolate icing and rainbow sprinkles. Ivy clicked play and watched as Harley fumbled for one of the donuts, refusing to look away from the screen.

After she was able to grab one, she pushed the plate towards Ivy, offering her the other one. The redhead looked down, but she had bought both for Harley in the first place. Harley took a huge bite, crumbs and sprinkles falling all over the blanket and the top of her elephant’s head. There was icing all over Harley’s face but she was to focused on the movie to care. She finished the donut and was licking the remnants of the icing off her fingers and face, when she noticed the other one was still on the plate.

“Aren’t ya gonna eat your donut, Red?”

“No, I got them both for you, Peanut.”

Harley beamed at first then said, “How about we split it?” Harley snatched the donut up, “But, I get to eat my half first.”

Ivy laughed, looking down at all the crumbs. “You are a mess, Harls.”

Harley looked down, then shoved Ivy with her shoulder, taking another big bite. She tugged her stuffie closer to her chest and ate her half in silence. After she finished her half, she handed the remaining half to Ivy who took it reluctantly, knowing how much Harley loved them.

She took one bite and handed it back to the blonde, but when Harley didn’t take it immediately, Ivy looked down to see the blonde sleeping. Ivy smiled and finished the donut, watching the movie for a while longer. Even though she had seen it numerous times, she didn’t want to disturb Harley. Ivy pulled Harley closer, who in turn pulled Mr. Trumpet closer. She kissed the top of Harley’s head and fell asleep.


End file.
